The Irish Love The Zangoose
by WolfGirl34 A.K.A. Wolfy
Summary: Ireland has Pokemon too. And we're skilled. VERY skilled. But like the other places, we have some problems. Like Team Loki , for example. Rated K and I stink at summaries.


I'm Keara O'Connell . I live in Ireland. Last place you'd think of to start a story, eh? Well, this is no ordinary story. I'm telling it after all. You've probably heard of Kanto, Johto, and the rest of them, right? Well, they're not the only places with Pokemon. We have them too. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should at least let you know how this crazy charade began.

I was an ordinary farm girl. I lived with my parents in Wexford, on Connell Farm. It was owned by my family for years and years. We provided Moomoo milk for the nearby shops, and I went with my father to the local stock market every Friday since I was little. We didn't believe in butchering. It seemed wrong, when our Miltanks provided us with milk to earn pay and to live on, to end their lives for a piece of meat. It was the same for the Mareep, who gave us wool and the small amount of electricity we used. We didn't use electricity that often. It seemed a bit outlandish to me and my family. Which for me was a bit ironic, since I was the one everyone called to fix anything on the farm that was mechanical if it happened to randomly brake. Yeah, I was the gear head of my family. At least it meant that while I was fixing tractors, my brothers were ploughing fields, which always made me feel a bit better about my place in the farm. I should probably describe the farm, so this can start to make sense.

You start at the bottom of Moss Stone hill. Then you go up it, and you see the Mossy Stone the hill your walking on is named after. It's about the size of a Dewott, and popular with local Bug and Grass types. It's counterpart, the Icy Stone, is up in Donegal, where, when it's not Winter or Autumn, is just a really big stone. Keep going, and to your right you'll see the Miltank pen. Inside you'll see Bessie, Freddie, Gina and Dave, our Miltanks. Dave is the friendliest, and if you give him a Sitrus Berry, you've got a friend for life. Freddie, not so much. He's okay with my family and me, since we raised him, but he hates strangers and has had a few little

' incidents ' with people trying to buy him. It usually involves Rollout.

Anyway, keep going and then you'll see the Mareep Field, which my brother Jack and his Ampharos Tom are in charge of. Jack is the oldest in my family, besides my parents. The Mareep field is occupied by Flaffy when the Summer and Spring Seasons comes along. But it's mostly Mareep.

Then, on your left, you'll see Tod, our Grumpig, probably looking after the Spoink. Tod is a big tough one, but he's a sweetie, really. He doesn't get along with my Noivern, Jacques , _at all. _From what I've heard ( from a certain Azumarill called Lucas who shall not be identified ), Jacques once tried to, lets say, _eradicate _, one of the Spoink. Tod did not like that, and they've not gotten along since. Actually, 'not gotten along ' is a humongous understatement. They try to kill each other at least once a week. I lost count of the many times I have tried to stop both of them from blowing one another up. It is not a enjoyable experience, I can assure you.

One last turn, and you see our house and the Berry Fields. The Berry Fields are massive, one for each kind we grow. We produce Oran, Pecha, Chesto , and many others. Thankfully, _I _don't have to go ploughing through them every time it comes to Harvest. Well, occasionaly. No, it's mostly my brothers who go through the hard stuff. It's quite enjoyable really. I can't help it if I'm the lucky one, right? It's not like I meant for them to get the hard work and I get little of it. Besides, I spend the free time studying for educational purposes. It's probably why I speak like a civilized person instead of the stereo-typical country twang people expect. I do talk like that, a bit, but I try to hide it, otherwise people think just because I talk that way I'm an idiot. They regret it when I start receiting W. .

The house is a big, stone grey house, with five bedrooms, our kitchen, two bathrooms, and a cellar. I love that house. We're planning on installing a Ponyta and Rapidash stable beside it. Francis ( other brother ) loves riding Ponyta, ever since I made him a saddle with re-inforced steel plating so he wouldn't get burned to death.

One last thing before I end this, though. I am a Pokemon trainer. Not many care, but I am. And I love every single one of my Pokemon. Jacques, and his ability to irritate Tod on unlimited levels , Lucas, and how he is pretty much the biggest gossip I ever met , Hazel, and how she makes Dedenne look like a boss, Vince, and how he is pretty much the only chicken on the farm ( Yep, you guessed it, he's a Torchic. I guess it's kinda ironic. ), and finally, Jules, and how she is the only Eeveelution on the farm, and, of course, how she is one of my closest Pokemon to me.

I guess I know you well enough, and vice versa, to tell you the big secret. Just keep it between us, okay? Promised? Good.

My best friend is a Shaymin.

Yeah, it may not sound like much, but Shaymin is rare, and according to what I read in one of my books , his species is extinct in this country. Of course, books are wrong sometimes. From what he's told me ( That's right, I can talk to him. I guess I forgot to mention that part, huh? The whole ' I can talk to Pokemon! ' thing? Yeah, I don't like to mention that. ) , there's a whole colony of Shaymin in Galway. That's where he came from. Of course, Adam ( That's his name ) has what you might call a.. _over-active imagination, _or _tendency to exaggerate. _It's a quality we share, I guess. Well, that's it. Everything I needed to tell you. Don't be sad I'm going away though. I haven't ended this story.

I just started.


End file.
